


Le Porte Blague Étoilée

by Ellana17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Français | French, Humour, Jeux de mots, M/M, Premier Baiser, TRADUCTION, chanson de propagande de Captain America
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve n'était pas certain de savoir à quel moment Tony avait commencé à citer sa chanson de propagande. Il s'agissait d'une de ces choses qui arrivaient de façon graduelle, sans qu'on puisse se souvenir d’un moment précis. Cependant, du plus loin que Steve puisse se rappeler, cela avait commencé lors d’une réunion au S.H.I.E.L.D. L’équipe se demandait comment arrêter la nouvelle vague de robots créés par le Docteur Fatalis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Porte Blague Étoilée

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Star Spangled Man With A Pun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449796) by [howldax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howldax/pseuds/howldax). 



Steve n'était pas certain de savoir à quel moment Tony avait commencé à citer sa chanson de propagande. Il s'agissait d'une de ces choses qui arrivaient de façon graduelle, sans qu'on puisse se souvenir d’un moment précis. Cependant, du plus loin que Steve puisse se rappeler, cela avait commencé lors d’une réunion au S.H.I.E.L.D. L’équipe se demandait comment arrêter la nouvelle vague de robots créés par le Docteur Fatalis, lorsque Fury s'était tourné vers Steve et lui avait demandé d'un ton sérieux :

\- Que comptez-vous faire ?

Avant que Steve ait pu répondre, Tony avait marmonné :

\- On peut toujours compter sur notre porte bannière étoilée !

Fury l'avait fusillé du regard, Clint avait avalé son café de travers et avait passé le reste de la réunion à rire dans sa barbe. À l'époque, Steve n'avait pas fait le rapprochement, bien trop préoccupé par le Docteur Fatalis. Il avait fallu attendre quelques jours avant qu’une telle situation ne se reproduise.

Steve venait d'aider Tony à déplacer une sorte de machine à Bagel dans la cuisine.

\- Merci, lui lança Tony. Que ferions-nous donc sans toi, toujours fidèle et valeureux ?

Ce fut à ce moment que la fameuse réunion lui revint en mémoire. Comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer, Steve laissa tomber son chargement. La machine à Bagel tomba lourdement sur le sol et Tony, qui en portait l'autre extrémité, fut emporté par son poids.

\- Tu cites la chanson de propagande ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Tony leva un sourcil surpris et déposa la machine à Bagel au sol.

\- C'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ?

Steve se mit à rougir et quitta la pièce. Il avait pensé que les bandes avaient été détruites, perdues ou au moins endommagées mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. De toute évidence, il avait épuisé tout son quota de chance avec cette cryogénisation spontanée.

Comme c'était à prévoir, sa réaction n'avait fait qu'encourager Tony. Steve devait bien avouer qu'il était presque impressionné par la créativité dont son ami faisait preuve.

\- Captain, vous allez patrouiller dans la zone et demander aux habitants s'ils n'ont rien remarqué d'étrange.

\- À vos ordres.

\- Steve entend cet appel pour l’Amérique, quelques visites à domicile ne lui poseront aucun problème ! lança Tony d’un ton joyeux.

Steve lui jeta un regard noir mais, d'après Tony, son air « Captain America » n'avait plus aucun effet sur l'équipe depuis qu'ils avaient découvert à quel point il était « neu-neu ».

~

\- Cap…euh, Captain Rogers, monsieur…

\- Oh, Agent se met toujours à bafouiller quand il s’adresse à toi, j'adore ça. Coulson, vous êtes vraiment trop mignon.

\- La ferme, Tony, lança Coulson en fronçant les sourcils. Captain Rogers, seriez-vous volontaire pour participer à la mission diplomatique en Latvérie ? Votre participation serait très appréciée, j'en suis sûr.

Steve lui adressa le sourire que Tony avait surnommé avec raison « Ne vous en faites pas, je vais le faire, je suis Captain America ».

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur.

Steve s'attendait à une remarque de la part de Tony, ce qui était également le cas des autres personnes présentes à en juger par leurs regards en coin, mais rien ne vint. Tony prit une nouvelle gorgée de café et eut un petit sourire.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Steve s'apprêtait à partir que Tony s'avança vers lui, posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit avec tout le sérieux du monde :

\- Surtout, n'oublie pas, tu portes bien haut le drapeau du peuple américain. Rends-nous fiers, Porte bannière.

Steve laissa échapper une petite exclamation de désespoir et Tony lui adressa un clin d'œil. C'était rassurant, d'une certaine façon.

\- Gentil Cap, déclara Tony en lui tapotant le bras. Ça va bien se passer.

La mission se passa en effet « bien », si le mot « bien » voulait en fait dire se faire attaquer par des chien-robots en Latvérie à deux heures du matin.

~

L'occasion suivante se présenta alors que l'équipe était aux prises avec des jumeaux aux pouvoirs télékinésiques. Les Avengers éprouvaient quelques difficultés face à leurs assaillants ; il n'était pas simple d'affronter des personnes pouvant les projeter contre un mur tout en restant hors de portée.

\- Allez, les gars, s'exclama Tony tout en évitant le poteau électrique qui lui fonçait droit dessus. – L'objet le frôla et finit sa course en s'écrasant contre une voiture. – N'oubliez pas, plein de force, nous sommes prêts à défendre le Rouge, Blanc et Bleu !

Natasha s'autorisa un sourire alors qu'elle tirait sur le garçon, qui s'indigna contre l'injustice et l'oppression en lui renvoyant ses balles. Clint s'écria « VIVE L'AMÉRIQUE » tout en courant sur le toit d'un immeuble. Thor et Hulk laissèrent tous deux échapper un soupir mais Steve ne parvint pas à savoir s'ils étaient amusés, dédaigneux ou s'ils n'avaient tout simplement pas compris.

Bizarrement, ils remportèrent la victoire quelques minutes plus tard lorsque Hulk parvint à s'emparer des jumeaux et refusa de les lâcher.

\- HULK PLEIN DE FORCE, s'exclama-t-il en adressant un hochement de tête à Tony.

Tony déconnecta son communicateur quelques minutes mais l'équipe avait déjà pu entendre son premier éclat de rire.

~

A la suite d’un incident impliquant Thor, plusieurs citrouilles et un showroom BMW, Fury décida d'organiser une conférence de presse afin que les Avengers puissent s'excuser des dommages occasionnés.

\- Je peux m'en occuper, leur proposa Tony. Je sais très bien que vous détestez tous les conférences de presse.

Ce n'était pas peu dire. Lors de leur dernière conférence de presse, Clint avait menacé un journaliste grossier, Natasha avait passé tout son temps à aiguiser ses couteaux, Steve s'était mis à rougir lorsqu'un journaliste l'avait interrogé sur sa vie amoureuse et avait marmonné des réponses inintelligibles à quelques autres questions très intimes, Thor, quant à lui, avait appelé Mjolnir afin de le présenter aux journalistes et avait par la même occasion causé des dommages d'un montant de 300 000 dollars. Seuls Tony et Bruce n'avaient rencontré aucun problème. Tony, parce qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'évènement et Bruce, parce que le S.H.I.E.L.D ne l'avait pas obligé à y participer. Il leur arrivait parfois de réfléchir.

\- Mais on forme une équipe, on devrait le faire ensemble, déclara Steve avec enthousiasme. On ne va pas te laisser y aller seul.

Thor cria son assentiment avant de se replonger dans le frigo en quête d'ingrédients pour se faire un sandwich. Natasha haussa les épaules, Bruce remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez et Clint déclara « Stark est surement le meilleur à ce genre de choses », ce que Steve interpréta comme « Je ne referai jamais un truc pareil, vous ne pourrez pas m'y forcer ».

\- Exactement ! Je sais ce qu'il faut faire et je suis beaucoup plus habitué à ce genre de situation que vous. Thor ! Si tu mets ça dans ton sandwich, tu ne remets plus les pieds dans ma Tour !

Thor se figea, puis reposa lentement le pot de glace chocolat et caramel dans le congélateur. Il lui accorda un dernier regard apitoyé avant de se tourner vers un morceau de viande, un autre de fromage, quelques condiments et plusieurs morceaux de fruits qu’il tenta ensuite de placer entre deux tranches de pain. Steve était presque sûr qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un sandwich à proprement parler.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous, Stark ? demanda Fury en fronçant les sourcils.

Tony se mit à sourire et croisa le regard de Steve.

\- Directeur, on vient prouver qu’on peut gagner.

Steve se prit le visage dans les mains.

~

Une semaine après la conférence de presse, un grand débat fut organisé. Les Avengers étaient-ils réellement nécessaires ou représentaient-ils en fait une « menace pour la société » ?

\- Et qui s'occupera du Docteur Fatalis ou des autres barjos avec des pouvoirs magiques si les Avengers ne sont plus là ? demanda Tony au groupe de militaires et représentants politiques en face d'eux. Et puis vous n'avez même pas besoin de nous financer ou de payer la totalité des frais de réparation parce que je suis… eh bien, je suis moi !

\- L'armée peut s'occuper de ces malfrats, répliqua le Général Johnson, qui avait une tête de bulldog. Nous sommes parfaitement équipés contre ce genre de menace.

\- Mais nous, on a Captain America ! s'écria Tony, incrédule. Il tire avec ardeur !

Comme s'ils avaient répété leur performance, ce qui n'aurait pas été étonnant, Clint, Bruce et Natasha murmurèrent en chœur : « Cet homme est vraiment le meilleur ». Ils éclatèrent de rire, laissant à Steve et à un Thor plus que surpris la charge de défendre leur cause.

\- Pourquoi risquer la vie de vos troupes alors que notre équipe est parfaitement adaptée pour ce genre de tâches ? souligna Steve.

Les grosses joues du Général Johnson se mirent à trembler.

\- Notre Armée peut se charger de ces ennemis !

\- Elle nous menace… commença Tony d'une voix étranglée.

\- Non, Tony…

\- Cette guerre…

\- Tony, arrête !

\- Qu'il faut gagner demain !

Steve se demanda l'espace d'un instant si une punition physique serait plus efficace que ses réprimandes actuelles.

\- Une guerre ? s'exclama le Général dont la moustache se mit à frémir d'inquiétude.

\- Enfin, euh, je ne dirais pas que c'est une véritable guerre, il s'agit plutôt d'une lutte constante contre les criminels. Parfois on a l'impression que c'est une guerre, c'est ce qu'il a voulu dire.

Le Général Johnson et sa moustache n'avaient pas l'air convaincus. Clint et Tony essayaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leur souffle, Natasha et Bruce, quant à eux, avaient déjà retrouvé un semblant de contenance.

\- J'EXCELLE DANS L'ART DU COMBAT ! gronda Thor. – Clint en tomba de sa chaise. – JE VAINCRAI LES ENNEMIS DE MIDGARD EN MOINS DE TEMPS QU'IL N’EN FAUT POUR DIRE YGGDRASIL !

\- Iggda quoi ? interrogea un homme avec un bouc assis à la gauche du général.

\- YGGDRASIL ! L'ARBRE DU MONDE QUI PORTE LES NEUFS ROYAUMES, IL OUVRE DES PASSAGES…

Thor se lança alors dans une explication détaillée.

\- Pour le bien, nous mènerons une lutte héroïque ! cria Tony pour couvrir la voix de Thor.

Le général était à présent rouge de colère. Désespéré, Steve se résigna à taper le numéro de Fury en cachant son téléphone sous la table. Fury décrocha le téléphone, puis raccrocha. Après dix minutes de torture supplémentaire, Fury fit son apparition, cria sur Thor et Tony jusqu'à ce qu'ils se calment, fixa une nouvelle date pour la réunion et obligea Clint et Tony à assister à un séminaire sur le professionnalisme et les relations diplomatiques, ce qui ne réduisit en rien leur hilarité.

~

Une fois tous réunis dans la Tour le soir même, les Avengers reprirent la conversation là où l'avaient laissée.

\- C'est ridicule ! Ils ne peuvent pas démanteler l'équipe. Qui protégera la population si nous ne sommes plus là ?

Les membres de l'équipe hochèrent la tête alors que Tony reprenait son souffle. Steve détourna son attention de la glace qu'il était en train de manger (un mélange de fraise, vanille et myrtille que Tony lui avait acheté censé représenter le drapeau américain) et leva les yeux vers Tony au moment où un sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

\- Si tu fais une blague de plus, je ne réponds plus de mes actes, le prévint-il, la bouche pleine.

Tony fronça les sourcils.

\- Ah, vraiment ? le défia-t-il.

Steve avala sa bouchée et se lécha les lèvres, appréciant le contraste entre la fraicheur de sa langue et la chaleur de ses lèvres.

\- Oui, vraiment, répondit-il.

Tony réfléchit un instant puis commença lentement :

\- Qui, échec…

Steve se leva, déposant avec précaution son pot de glace sur sa chaise.

\- …ou gloire…

Le silence se fit dans la pièce alors que les autres membres de l’équipe les observaient avec intérêt. Les yeux de Natasha se posèrent sur le visage de Steve, elle se mit à sourire et échangea un regard avec Clint.

\- …porte l’espoir…

Steve s’avança vers lui d’un pas assuré.

\- …de l’Amérique, conclut Tony à mi-voix.

Ils se tenaient à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, Tony leva la tête vers Steve et leva un sourcil en signe de défi. Steve soutint son regard, attendit que Tony lui adresse un sourire moqueur et fasse demi-tour avant de le faire se retourner et de l’embrasser avec fougue.

Steve sentit son estomac se nouer l’espace d’un instant avant que Tony ne réponde à son baiser, passant sa langue sur les lèvres de Steve. Clint poussa un sifflement. Tony s’éloigna légèrement et se lécha les lèvres avec exagération.

\- Myrtille et patriotisme, mon parfum préféré. – Il se rapprocha de Steve, leurs lèvres se touchant presque et ajouta : Est-ce que tu comptes faire ça à chaque fois que je fais une blague ? Parce que je dois avouer que je suis à court d’inspiration et tu devras t’attendre à de très mauvais jeux de mots.

\- Et si on disait à chaque fois que tu n’en fais pas ? proposa Steve avec un sourire, caressant la nuque de Tony de son pouce.

\- Je suppose que ça peut marcher, décida Tony avant de l’embrasser de nouveau.

**Author's Note:**

> Note du traducteur :  
> J’aime tellement la chanson « Le porte bannière étoilée » ; trouver cette fanfic était vraiment inespéré. J’adore l’idée que Tony puisse connaitre cette chanson sur le bout des doigts. Encore merci à gingerwithahintofpsychopathy pour m’avoir permis de traduire cette fantastique histoire.


End file.
